Three Years
by FanFicReader666
Summary: Three years ago Edward Cullen lost the love of his life. Will the love and support of his family and five year old son be enough to help him heal and move on? Or will a pretty brunette from his past help him find happiness again? EPOV


**THREE YEARS**

_I've read A LOT of fanfiction since I discovered Twilight but this is the first story I've posted. I've been writing a multi-chapter story for a little while now which I'm yet to post, when this idea came into my head and demanded to be written. It's a short story. All told through Edward's POV._

_**Story Summary**_ - _Three years ago Edward Cullen lost the love of his life. Will the love and support of his family and five year old son be enough to help him heal and move on? Or will a pretty brunette from his past help him find happiness again?_

_**Disclaimer**__: I don't own these characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. But I think you already knew that? _

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

It had been three years.

_Three fucking years. _

Three years since I last looked into her beautiful brown eyes.

Three years since I last ran my fingers through her long mahogany hair.

Three years since I last held her in my arms.

Three years since she last told me she loved me.

Three years since she told me we were having another baby.

Three years since she broke my heart.

They say time heals all wounds. That you move on. Well I'm here to tell you that is all bullshit. Time heals nothing. It only intensifies the pain. _The longing_. As the days go by you realise they really are never coming back to you. It is real. You will never see them again.

Memories fade though.

_Her smell. _

_The feeling of her touch. _

_Her laugh. _

It was all fading and I was desperate not to let go.

_Let her go. _

I couldn't. What would I have left? What would be left of me? She has always been my everything.

I hated her. How could she do this? How could she leave me? _Us?_

"I can't forgive you", I whisper, as I kneel and place the flowers on her grave site. "I can't".

I'm obviously not the first person to visit her today; her grave is covered in flowers, a reminder of how much she is missed. Not just by me, by everybody. Our family. Our friends.

As the sun starts to go down I realise I have been sitting here with her, talking to her, for hours. It's the only place I still feel close to her and where I can talk to her. I know it's insane. She isn't here anymore, I know that. What little there was left to bury of her after the accident, would have long ago joined the earth. But I can't accept that.

_I need her still. _

I can still feel her presence. I know she is with me. She's still the only person I can talk too. About day to day stuff. Our son. The hospital. Me. _Us_.

I get my cell out of my coat pocket and turn it back on. I didn't want to talk to anyone today; I just wanted to be alone with her. I switched it off after I dropped Anthony off at my parents. He often visits his mother's grave, but not today. Today I needed to be alone to grieve. I can't breakdown in front of my son. He can't remember his mother; he was only two when she was killed. But he knows she loved him more than anything; I've made sure of that.

It's after 6, and I'm not surprised when it beeps alerting me I have 5 new messages. I have been gone for hours and I know my family will be worried. They know my state of mind.

It's time to go. I don't want to leave her, but I have to.

"I have to pick up Anthony", I explain as I stand to leave. I don't know why but I feel the need to justify leaving her.

_She left me._

The day I buried my wife, I died too. My body might still walk this earth, but my spirit was taken with her. If it wasn't for our son I have no doubt I would have joined her. She was my wife. My best friend. My soul mate. I don't have the desire or the strength to live without her. One day we'll be together again. It's that thought that gets me through; day after day, night after night.

"I miss you love", I sob as I walk away from her grave.

As I walk away from her.

But I'll be back. I'll always be back.

_Always. _


End file.
